


I Remember You

by trekkingbeaconhills



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Derek Comes Back, Falling In Love, Graduation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkingbeaconhills/pseuds/trekkingbeaconhills
Summary: Stiles is having trouble deciding on what to do after highschool, but Derek shows up at graduation. They hit it off and Derek comes by to say goodbye before he travels back to Mexico. Derek moves back to Beacon Hills, and he and Stiles are getting closer by the minute. Derek's unknown heat causes one little act of solicitation, and Stiles ends up getting sick. There are two ways to fix this problem, but who's life would Stiles rather save? His own, or his child?





	1. Graduation Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles graduates from Beacon Hills High School, and an unexpected guest shows up to congratulate him. Derek Hale. They converse for a while. Derek goes over to Stiles' house and they... catch up.

Stiles lied awake, staring at his ceiling. Nothing but the sound rain against his window. His clock read “1:30 AM” and he tossed over onto his shoulder. He pulled the covers over his head and began to cry. Nothing was going right. Malia was gone, Lydia… Scott. They weren’t like his friends before. They’d all grown apart from Stiles. From him losing his mind with the Nogitsune to losing his complete life. His life was in shambles. He literally couldn’t think of his most recent happy moment. They’d moved on to other people. Malia… He could feel her touch on his shoulder now. Lydia… he had confessed his love for her multiple times, but after the last time, he didn't feel anything for her. Scott… he had Liam, what did he need with Stiles anyway?  
He couldn’t sleep anymore. He was too afraid that he would disappear again. If only he had someone that cared about him the way he needed to be cared for. He wrapped his arms around himself to give some comfort to his body. He missed Derek.  
He missed the fights and the angst. He missed the warmth that radiated from his body. He sighed a sigh of exasperation and let out a choked sob. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn’t Stiles be happy for once in his entire life? He felt broken. Nothing good ever happened for him. He let his head sink deep into his pillow and closed his eyes. Graduation was in a few days anyways. He might as well get used to being alone.  
Sleep finally drug across his eyes, but as soon as he began to slip away, he could’ve sworn he saw a dark shadow pass over his bed.

 

The next few days were a blur. Graduation practice, caps and gowns, pictures with his dad. All seemed to just fly by. It was almost normal. He hugged his father as he went into the Beacon Hills gym for one last runthrough. He saw Scott and Lydia sitting in the bleachers so he thought he might as well make their last day together special. Lydia sat, her strawberry blonde hair straightened with some black high heels on. Her nails had recently been done, so they were shining against the red gown. She was so beautiful.  
“Hey, Stiles,” Scott said with a big grin on his face. “We were wondering when you’d show up.”  
“Yeah,” Stiles replied, wringing his hands. “I was taking pictures with my dad.” He sat down across from Lydia, her eyes searching his face. Her green eyes made him blush, and he looked away. He inhaled and raised his eyebrows. “Anyone else know where we’re supposed to be?”  
Lydia pursed her lips. “You and I are going to the front. Since I’m Valedictorian, I’m the first to go. I think you’re up there with the 4.1 GPA group.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and pointed toward the chairs that were set up neatly in rows of ten on either side. To think, the people he grew up with would soon be gone. Some would die, some would have children, some would become so successful that they might have a chance of getting out of this morbid town.  
Stiles nodded at the gesture. “Oh, okay.” It was getting busier in the gym. People started showing up. They were all getting in a line at the door, so the three got up and made their way into the group of people that were getting called by last name to line up. Lydia was the first. Then the rest of the student council.  
“Stilinski,” Mrs. Martin announced with a smile on her face.  
Stiles was greeted by eyes that he didn’t want on him. “Hey, I’m here.” He got right behind some girl named Sylvia Smith. He’d seen her around before, but he didn’t care enough to actually notice her. He stared at the back of her head and realized that she had a huge scar on the back of her neck. _Hm_ , he thought to himself.  
“Now,” said Mrs. Martin, “as we practiced before, we walk out and each of you sit accordingly. So Lydia will be in the front, and then everyone files in behind. There will be someone else on the other end pointing you to which side you will be on. Okay,” she squeaked, holding back tears, “let’s do this one more time so we can perfect it for your parents.”  
Droning music started playing, but to Stiles it sounded like the end of his life. He walked to the front and turned to the left side of the chairs and stood until the rest of his row got placed, and then they all sat down. This continued for another ten minutes of people walking into the death march. Eventually, Mrs. Martin got everyone situated again, and then with a clap of her hands, she exclaimed: “Okay! That’s it. This is your last day as a high school student!”  
The gym erupted into whoops and hollers behind him from a pair of jocks that got at least a 2.4 on their GPA. Stiles rolled his eyes and let his head roll to the side. He was so ready for this to be over. They all got up and strolled back to the lobby. Another 30 minutes would pass and family members would be flooding the gym.  
Stiles met back up with Scott and prepared for the long journey to being graduates.  
“Are you ready?” Scott asked, his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.  
“Ecstatic,” Stiles chuckled. “What are we gonna do with ourselves, Scott?” He had good intentions asking the question, but Scott looked at Stiles with sincerity. He gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
“No matter what. You will always be my best friend. That’ll never change. You’ll go off to college, and who knows where I’ll be. But we’ll always catch up over breaks. Don’t worry.” He cooed Stiles and rocked back and forth.  
Stiles laughed and shook his head, but greeted Scott’s hug with a pat on the back. “Don’t start crying yet.”  
Scott’s grip got tighter and he stopped rocking. “Stiles,” he said with a serious voice. Soon his hands turned Stiles around. “Look.”  
He squinted his eyes. “What am I looking at?”  
“Right there.”  
“I don’t see anything.” He saw Chris Argent and Melissa McCall coming through the doors going into the gym, but that wasn’t unusual. He saw Lydia’s mother kissing her on the forehead. All of the sudden, Stiles saw his father come through the doors along with another person dressed in blue jeans and a short sleeved V-neck. Dark hair, strong build. “Oh, my God,” he whispered, his heart going a million miles a second. “Derek.”  
As if saying his name was a trigger, Derek turned his head toward Stiles, and Stiles exploded in an arm-spazzing jerk and tried to release himself from Scott to hide behind him. Derek smiled and waved at them both and continued to walk with the sheriff.  
The hyperactive little spaz’s heart tried to come out of his throat.  
“Stiles, I didn’t know seeing Derek would cause you to have a panic attack.” Scott smiled. “I wonder what he’s doing back in Beacon Hills?”  
“I don’t even care, I’m just glad he’s here,” Stiles said, still recovering from his near-death experience.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“Oh, my God, dude.” He felt instantly relieved. Like everything was lifted from his darkened heart. “He’s here.”  
Scott looked at him peculiarly and opened his mouth. “You gotta little cr-”  
“Oh, shut up. As if.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Everyone get in your lines! You know where you’re supposed to go!” Mrs. Martin yelled above the crowd. “It’s time! 3:00 on the dot!”  
Students began to mingle between each other to get in their appropriate lines. Stiles shrugged at Scott and smiled the whole way to get back in line behind Sylvia Smith.

“We at Beacon Hills are like a family. From growing up as toddlers to standing here today, we have all grown together. Our lives will never be the same without one another. We’ve been through so much, I can’t imagine my life without my friends. Now, as we travel on our way to greater things, whether it be going to college, starting a family, or running a business, we will remember where we came from. Thank you to the faculty and to the parents for raising such wonderful, talented children that are here before you today. We appreciate everything you have done for us.” Lydia’s speech brought tears to almost every student and parent in the gym.  
The gym erupted with claps and whistles. Stiles’ eyes searched the stands, looking for Derek and his father. He was too late. They’d already started calling people up by rows. First, Lydia.  
Stiles’ row stood up and circled the seats until they were about to step on the stairs to shake hands with the principal and get their diploma.  
“Sylvia Marie Smith,” the booming voice echoed. She walked up the stairs. This was it.  
“Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski.” He shook as he walked up the stairs. Derek was watching him.  
“That’s my son!” Another voice rose from the bleachers and it was followed by cheers and claps. Stiles smiled, shook the hand of the principal and walked over to the assistant to get his diploma. Cameras flashed and he smiled, his heart full of happiness.  
The rest of the students went by followed by the “goodbye” speech.  
“Congratulations, CLASS OF 2017!”  
The gym blew up with hats being thrown up in the air. Stiles yanked his off of his head and threw it higher than any of them. He searched frantically as everyone ran off the bleachers to hug their kids and friends. His heart pumped so loudly that he was sure everyone heard it.  
Then there he was. He could see the pale green t-shirt. It was him. He shoved through people standing around until he got to a clearing. “Derek?” he called out. He turned his head in every direction. “Derek?” He lost him again. “Der…”  
“Stiles,” the low voice was behind him.  
Stiles whipped around at lightening speed and was face to face with the tall, handsome man with emerald eyes and dark, black hair. It took all he had not to just wrap his arms around the man’s waist.  
Derek smiled and blinked. “Hey.” His voice was so smooth and velvety that it made Stiles feel a pain in his lower abdomen. He had kept his beard trimmed like always, and his hair was neat. His lips were pink and he had gotten a lot tanner than Stiles had remembered. Derek’s eyebrow twitched and he looked at Stiles’ feet and back up. “Stiles.”  
Hearing his own name made him straighten up and smile at Derek. “Hi, I’ve really…”  
“Derek!” Scott’s voice boomed through the bustling crowd. “Derek, it’s been so long!” Scott and Derek embraced each other with a pat on the back.  
Derek’s eyes skimmed over Stiles and back to Scott. “Yeah, I know. I’ve been in Mexico doing some relaxing. It’s been really nice. Kira says to tell you ‘hi’ by the way.”  
How dare Scott just come up and interrupt what Stiles was thinking about saying, but wasn’t really going to say because he was too nervous to say anything at all? How selfish. The two continued talking about what Derek was doing in Mexico and about what all happened with Stiles and the forgetting and all that good stuff until John Stilinski showed up and grabbed Stiles by the shoulder.  
They turned away from the two wolves. “Hey, kiddo. I’m so proud of you. I’m glad you stuck with it despite everything that’s happened to you.”  
“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles said, giving a half smile.  
“I’m going home. I’ll let you get back to talking with your friends. Later we can go out to eat or something.”  
“Okay. I’ll be home in a while then.” Stiles turned back to Derek and Scott while they were finishing up their conversation.  
“So, Stiles.” Scott reverted. “My mom’s having dinner at our house, do you want to come?”  
Derek gazed at Stiles again, but this time, Stiles stared back at him. He caught himself with his mouth open. “No, I think my dad wants to take me out later. Thanks, though.”  
“No problem,” he said, “just let me know when you want to meet up so we can spend a little time together before you go off to college. I know you’ve already packed your room.” Scott said his goodbyes and left the school.  
It was just Derek and Stiles now.  
“So, what were you saying earlier, Mieczyslaw?” Derek asked, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.  
“Oh,” Stiles recalled, a little embarrassed by Derek knowing his real name. “Nothing, just glad you came by to see us.” He lied.  
“Hmm,” Derek hummed. “Nothing else?”  
“Nope,” Stiles popped his “p”.  
“Okay then.” He frowned a bit, but also looked unimpressed. “I’ve gotta get going. I’m going around to say goodbye to everyone then I’ll be going back to Mexico.”  
This made Stiles’ heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. “Oh…” He couldn’t move his feet. He kinda swayed a little bit until Derek touched his arm. It sent a spark through his whole body. Stiles looked up at him with his mouth open.  
“I’ll come see you last, okay?” Derek smiled. “It was good seeing you.”  
And just like that, he was gone, and Stiles was alone again.

It was eight o’clock before Stiles had gotten home from getting supplies he needed from the store to pack, and he opened the front door to his house. The only car in the driveway was the police cruiser so his dad was still home. The lights were on, but there was no greeting as he entered the kitchen. “Dad?” The TV was blaring sports, and it looked like John had fallen asleep on the couch.  
Stiles sighed with disappointment and covered him up with the nearest blanket. The sheriff stirred, but never woke up. He made his way up the stairs, carrying four bags in each hand, and eventually made it to his room. He opened the door with a little hesitation and stepped through the threshold. He dropped all the bags onto the floor and went to go lay on his bed. He tossed the gown aside and slipped off his shoes. He remembered that Derek was still to come over and say goodbye. Stiles quickly stood up and looked at the mess on his floor. Derek wouldn’t like Stiles if he saw what a pig he was. Oh, no.  
Suddenly, there was a faint whir of an engine outside his window. Speaking of the devil, Stiles thought to himself. He tried to pick up as much as he could before there was a tapping on his door. His heart rate skyrocketed. “Y-Yeah?”  
The door opened to reveal Derek in a black leather jacket, the t-shirt still noticeable. He had one hand in his pocket. “Hey, your dad’s asleep. I let myself in. I’ve come to say bye.”  
Stiles dropped the papers in his hand onto the corner of his table and walked toward Derek, his hands sweaty from the nerves. “So soon?”  
“Yeah,” Derek groaned. “I have to take care of my baby.”  
“Baby?” This really crushed Stiles’ heart. Either he had a girlfriend, wife, or an actual baby, and he was not really happy about it.  
Derek smiled. “No, I don’t have a kid if that’s what you’re thinking.” He walked more into the room and set himself on the swivel chair. “I have a dog named ‘Achilles’. He’s a German Shepherd.”  
Stiles let out his breath. “Ha, okay. I thought you were being serious.”  
“No,” he said, sadly. “I haven’t been with anyone since Braeden, and that in itself was a mistake.” He frowned a little bit. “I just haven’t met the right person.”  
The younger boy chuckled. “We’re on the same boat.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” he explained, “Malia didn’t want to be with me anymore. Not sure why. She just didn’t want to be committed to me, I guess. I’m pretty sure she’s been with hundreds of other guys anyways.” He shrugged off the hurt feelings and bit his lip.  
Derek was staring around the room, looking like he was taking in everything he could. “I’ve missed you, Stiles.”  
Stiles’ heart jumped. “Whoa, what? Are you serious?” He sat back onto his bed.  
The werewolf nodded. “Pretty much. It’s hard not getting to see you guys everyday. I was so used to it, but now, it’s all I ever think about is how much I miss being in Beacon Hills.”  
“Oh, right.” Let down once again.  
Derek stood up. “I missed you most of all.”  
Stiles did the same, and they both looked in each other’s eyes for too long. Stiles’ mouth was open again, but this time, so was Derek’s. His lower abdomen started to hurt again.  
“Stiles…” Derek whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“I wanna try something, if that’s okay with you.” He looked like a predator eyeing its prey.  
Stiles swallowed. “Yeah, sure.”  
Derek walked closer to Stiles until they were almost touching. He leaned in and cupped Stiles’ face with his hand and kissed his soft, pink lips. Their lips opened with anticipation and anxiety. Derek sucked on Stiles’ bottom lip and used his tongue to trace it.  
Stiles’ heart felt like it was about to explode. How could a single kiss feel like the entire world was collapsing around them? It was like the Death Star blowing, sending the shock waves through his body. He wanted to wrap his hands around Derek’s neck and tug on his hair. It wasn’t enough to kiss. He wanted more. He raised his hands to meet Derek’s face, and Derek groaned.  
The tense wolf pulled away. “We should stop.” He let go of Stiles and pursed his lips. “This isn’t a good idea.”  
Stiles’ hands immediately dropped. “That… was incredible. Why do you want to stop?”  
Derek sighed. “I’m not sure what I want.” He looked at Stiles. “Don’t get me wrong, Stiles, I like you, but I’m just not sure about myself.”  
“So, you kissed me because…”  
“I wanted to see if it would change anything,” he said, shifting his weight onto his other foot.  
“You don’t know if you like… men?” Stiles tried to suppress his laugh, but it didn’t work out very well. Derek Hale, questioning his sexuality. Stiles never had a second thought about it. He always knew he would swing both ways. He just didn’t like anyone around him. He used to like Scott, but after he figured out that if Scott knew, their friendship would end. But that was in the fifth grade, almost eight years ago.  
Derek smiled at him. “Don’t act like you’ve never thought about it.”  
“Thought about what?” Stiles remembered something from last year. He blushed. “Derek, I’ve never had a crush on you, but… I have thought about you.”  
“Thought about me?”  
“...in the shower.”  
Derek tightened and his face turned red. “You’ve masturbated to me in the shower?” He laughed pretty hard. “That is so unimaginable.” He covered his face and turned away. “God, Stiles.”  
“Hey, I'm all for honesty, now.” Stiles said, throwing his hands up in the air, protective. “I'm not going to lie about anything. You're a hot guy.”  
Derek blushed even more and continued to laugh. “That's a new one for me.”  
“Like I said, last time I did it was last year,” Stiles reassured, smiling.  
Derek’s eyes widened. “So, you've done it more than once?”  
Oops, now he had done it. Better go on with it. “Yes.”  
“When did this start?”  
“After I got you arrested was the first time.” Stiles bit his lip. His heart leaped. “And then, I think, after you were shot with the bullet. Then, the pool incident. Then, one day after school. I was kind of scared of you after that, so it stopped for a while, and then you stopped being scary. I did it at the hotel. And, uhh,” he paused to think, “maybe a few more times after that? I don't remember, it's been a while.”  
By the time he was done speaking, Derek’s face was a full on tomato, and his mouth was open in shock. “Do you masturbate to everyone or something?”  
“No.” Ouch. What a drag down, Derek. “Like I said, you are hot.”  
Derek’s eyebrows lifted. “Well, that's enough for me. I need to get going. It's already nine.”  
Stiles stood from his bed. “Hang on. Don't… Kiss me, say you're not interested, and then leave. That's happened way too much for my taste.”  
Derek stared, intensely. “What do you want from me?”  
The boy thought for a moment, and then that gut feeling came back. He swallowed, and sat down on Derek's lap, one leg on each side. His hands automatically went to wrap around the wolf’s neck. “Derek, I want you.” And he meant it. Over the years, Stiles had grown to like Derek. Maybe more than just friends.  
Derek braced Stiles’ lower back. “Are you sure?”  
Stiles leaned in and licked Derek’s ear. He whispered, “I'm sure.”  
His hands got tighter around Stiles’s waist, gripping at the hem of his t-shirt.  
“Derek, I don't wanna do anything you don't.” Stiles breathed. He did want to do something.  
Derek hesitated for a split second, but pulled Stiles down to land a hard kiss on his lips. Their lips moved so in sync, it was unrealistic. Almost like they knew exactly how to move. Stiles parted his lips and touched Derek’s lips with his tongue. Derek's mouth opened, revealing a warm, wet entrance for Stiles to take. His tongue swept across Derek's teeth, and then into his mouth. Their tongues met, and everything was happening so fast.  
Derek picked Stiles up off of the chair and laid the boy on his bed. Stiles broke away from the kiss and started to trace Derek’s jaw line with his lips until he made it back to his ear. He gently sucked on it, and Derek let out a sigh. Derek turned his head and bit Stiles’ neck.  
Stiles arched his back to form to Derek’s body. By this time, Stiles had a raging boner. It rubbed against his khakis and started to hurt.  
Derek thrusted down against Stiles, obviously feeling his hard on. They kissed again, but only to part so quickly. Derek sat on his knees and began to unbuckle Stiles’ belt.  
The boy's heart raced so fast. The belt slipped off, and the button was undone.  
“Now, you,” Derek commanded.  
Stiles was slow, but he sat up and grabbed Derek’s raging cock through his jeans. His hands moved up to unbutton the tight jeans. They released and he moved the zipper down. Stiles grabbed the hem of the boxers with his fingers and pulled them down just a little bit to reveal the v-shape of Derek’s hips. His mouth watered. He had dreamt of this moment. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes,” Derek sighed, his voice shaking.  
Stiles pulled even more, baring Derek's ass and revealing the enormous erection. It was flushed pink, and it looked perfect. Stiles knew exactly what he wanted. He took it into his mouth and began to suck. His head bobbed and soon, Derek’s head tilted back, and his hands snaked in Stiles’ hair and pulled.  
“Oh, my God, Stiles.”  
Stiles guessed it was about eight inches. Not bad. He swallowed even more of it until it had hit his throat. He released it and looked back up at Derek, who's eyes were bright blue. “Are you okay?”  
Derek groaned. “Yes.” He laid Stiles back down and pulled his pants down all the way down to his ankles. He took Stiles’ socks and shoes off, too, and slipped the pants and boxers onto the floor, exposing Stiles’ body.  
Stiles voluntarily ripped off his shirt and threw it down. Derek leaned and kissed Stiles’ neck again. Stiles ran his hands over Derek’s round ass and then up his back, forcing him to take his shirt off.  
Their bodies rubbed together, passionately. Stiles grabbed his own cock and began to jerk it.  
Derek out his hand on Stiles’. “No.” Instead, Derek took place of it and started to pump it himself.  
Stiles’ head laid back on his pillow and he moaned. “Okay.”  
Derek let go and grabbed Stiles’ ass. “Turn over.”  
Stiles caught his breath, but he did as he was told. He turned over and got onto his hands and knees.  
Derek pushed Stiles head down, his ass in the air. Derek bent over and placed huge hickeys on it. Lastly, his tongue traced Stiles’ entrance and lapped at it generously.  
Stiles’ toes curled on the bed as he gripped his pillows.  
Soon, Derek smacked Stiles’ ass and squeezed it.  
“Derek, for someone that doesn't know if they're gay or not, you sure know what you're doing.” Stiles’ voice was muffled.  
Derek chuckled, sending shivers down Stiles’ spine. “Who says you have to be gay to enjoy anal?”  
Stiles shuddered.  
Derek pushed one finger in, spreading it out. Then two.  
Stiles moaned. “Derek.”  
“Do you like that?” Derek cooed.  
“Just, uh,” Stiles started, “just so you know, I've never done this before.” He sighed and turned his face into the pillow.  
Derek pushed and pulled his fingers in and out at a fast pace. “Neither have I.”  
Stiles tightened a little bit because the sensation was overwhelming. He couldn't tell if it hurt or if it felt good. He tensed. “That feels so different.”  
Derek hesitated. “Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” he spit out. He looked under himself, his cock dangling and bobbing after every thrust of Derek’s fingers. It was leaking precum. It hurt badly. “Derek, more.”  
The older man put another finger in, but this time Stiles had to bite down on his pillow to muffle his scream. It did hurt.  
The thrusts got faster and faster until Stiles couldn't handle it anymore. “Derek, put it in.”  
The look on the wolf's face hungered. He slid his fingers out and grabbed a hold onto his own dick and guided its way to Stiles’ ass. At first, Derek teased it, rubbing it back and forth over the hole. Stiles looked back at the wall and bowed his head. That's when he felt every inch of Derek’s thick cock slide into him.  
“Holy shit,” he gasped.  
Derek groaned. He pulled out and pushed back in. Harder, faster. His pace became frenzied.  
Stiles was to the point of screaming. He kept his face down in the pillow, and felt Derek’s hand grip his hair. “Fuck, Stiles.”  
Stiles reached for his aching cock. It was about to burst. His skinny hands worked frantically, pumping to Derek’s pace. “Derek, it's about to.”  
The man leaned over Stiles, still thrusting. “Do it.”  
With a few more jacks, Stiles felt his chest tighten and overwhelming pleasure shot through him. The warm, sticky cum shot out and hit the bed in massive spurts. The rest trickled down his fingers until there was no more left.  
Derek gasped and shook behind him. He held onto Stiles’ hips and Stiles could feel the warmth spread through him. He gripped tighter until he finally collapsed on top of Stiles, causing Stiles fall on his chest. Derek pulled out and rolled over onto his back.  
Gross, Stiles thought as he felt the warm substance leak down his legs. Just as he was about to say something, Derek stood up from the bed, quickly grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Since his pants never came off, he shrugged them back up and zipped it. Then his shirt which was thrown next to the night stand.  
This made Stiles extremely uncomfortable, and he hid his naked self under his blankets. “Derek?”  
“I have to go,” he replied, quickly.  
Stiles’ mouth dropped. “Wh…”  
Derek’s mouth flattened. “I'll call you soon. Don't expect anything else, okay? Don't tell anyone about this.” His face was red.  
So many things Stiles wanted to say, but all he could manage out was, “But…”  
Derek slowed down for a split second, then he got eye level with the confused boy. “Stiles, don't make this hard. I promise I'll be back. Maybe in a week or two.” He paused. “I'm looking to move back into the loft.” Another pause. “As soon as I'm stable, I'll come get you. I'll call you when I get to Mexico, okay? If you're awake by then.”  
“I don't think I can sleep after what just happened,” he said, honestly.  
Derek leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Stiles’ lips, giving him a little parted mouth, but it didn't last long. “I promise I'll be back to see you.” He quickly turned his head. “John’s coming.”  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he scrambled for his boxers. “I'll see you-” he stopped. No one was in the room.  
Knock, knock.  
Stiles scurried back under his blankets. “Yeah?”  
The sheriff opened the door and sighed. “I'm sorry, Stiles, I fell asleep.”  
“No, that's okay, dad,” he reassured, “you were exhausted.”  
John mumbled. “Uhh, maybe we can go out tomorrow after my shift. I get off at five.” He gave a half smile.  
Stiles nodded. “Sure. Sounds great, dad, thanks.”  
“Yeah,” John said. He wasn't much for small talk. He looked around the room. “Clean your room. It's a mess. It smells weird, too.” And with that, he backed out and shut the door.  
Stiles collapsed onto his back and let his heart slam against his chest. Whoa, he thought. He couldn't get the image of Derek’s face out of his head. His butt hurt. Bad. He probably wouldn't be able to walk right for a week.  
Well, Stiles was no longer a virgin… Well, more of a gay virgin, anyways. _Wait_ , he thought, _am I gay? Does this make me gay? No, just bisexual. But I've been bisexual, and have had sex with a female, and having sex with a man was ten times better._  
“Stop,” he said aloud.  
At that moment, his phone buzzed on the night stand. He turned over on his side, half expecting it to be Derek, but to his surprise, it was Scott. He slid the green over.  
“Scott?” He answered.  
“Hey, man,” Scott said, cheerfully.  
“What's up?”  
Scott cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to pull an all-nighter tonight. It's just me and some Battlefield 1. Maybe some sort of Seth Rogan movie.”  
Stiles knew he wasn't going to sleep anyways, not after tonight's experience with Derek. “Uh, yeah. I could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. They must have been extremely tense around each other. I promise I will get to the good character development. This couple is my life, so I try my best. (ALso, fuck this HTML shit.)


	2. Who's That Mystery Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Scott's house and they hang out for a little while. Derek's promise still hold true, and he calls Stiles first thing in the morning. Scott overhears the end of the conversation.

“Okay, so, you definitely have to go in there. That's the mission. No, no, to the left,” Stiles said to Scott, pointing at the TV screen. “God, Scott, it's like you've never beaten this game.”  


“I haven't,” Scott replied, sourly.  


It was 2am, and Scott had been killed 473 times, and hadn't even made it passed the fifth mission. “Okay, right here. There will be the ammo you need. Don't pick up a different gun. You'll need this one for the rampage. Better quality, better quantity. This is the best gun you can get on this game.”  


“So, right here? Just right… Right over there?”  


“Yes, Scott. Right. Over. There.”  


“It's hard for me to concentrate!” He started to get frustrated. “So, I walk over here, right?”  


“No, left.”  


“Bullshit.”  


Stiles grabbed a fistful of his own hair. “Gimme that.” He snatched the controller from Scott’s hands and walked him over to the ammo. You'll need these,” he said, picking up tactical grenades, “and this.” He picked up a tomahawk. He handed it back.  


“It would be a lot easier if you didn't smell like sex,” Scott groaned. “It's so distracting. I’ve been smelling it for hours.”  


Stiles choked on his coke. “What?”  


Scott smiled. “Stiles, werewolf senses.”  


The coke dripped from his chin. “You can smell it.”  


“Yes.”  


Awkward pause.  


“Stiles, I'm not judging you, I'm happy for you. Getting back on the saddle.” Scott snickered. “But seriously, if you're going to be here any longer, go take a shower.”  


Stiles flushed red. “Fine.” At least he can't identify the smell, he thought. He got up, wiped the coke from his chin and stole a pair of Scott's clothes. He gave Scott one last, ugly look before he closed the door. As soon as he was comfortable, he started peeling off his layers. He snagged the shirt over his head. He stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. Big bruises were hidden at the seam of his pants. He pulled his pants down to reveal the light purple fingerprints on his hip bones. He covered his mouth and gasped. 

“Whoa,” he whispered. He traced the marks on his body and then wandered up to his neck. Right below his neck, there were bite marks. Not enough to break skin, but enough to leave the indention of Derek’s teeth.  


He tore his eyes away from his bruised body and made way to the shower. First hot water, then cold. Then the rest was cake. He got in and let the warm water patter on his back for a few minutes. It was so soothing, having the water massage his back. He reached down for the shampoo that Scott used and squirted a small amount on his hand, then lathered it into his scalp. With every touch on his body, he could remember the feeling of Derek’s hands all over him. He bit his lip. The soap ran over his shoulders and he scrubbed his hair free of soap.  


There was something about the way Derek made him feel. It was more than having sex. It was more than just getting off. Stiles felt something for Derek. He didn’t know what it was, but it was more than what Malia ever gave him. He smiled and touched his lips where Derek had kissed them. Would he come back? Would he keep his promise and call? 

How far away was he? He’d been gone for at least five hours. Probably halfway there by now.  


The bathroom was completely overwhelmed with steam now. Stiles shivered all the way to the other side of the bathroom to grab a towel. He dried his hair and then the rest of his goosebumped skin. Scott’s clothes were a little bit too big, but he liked baggy clothes.  


He opened the bathroom door, and Scott was out of the room. He looked around for a second, and the game was on pause. Maybe he got bored. Stiles walked back over to his spot on the floor and picked up his phone. Still no calls from Derek. He sighed and turned off the phone again. Where’s Scott? he thought. “Scott?” he called, loudly, trying not to wake Melissa. Melissa works third shift. “SCOTT!” he screamed.  


All of the sudden, loud thumping noises came from the stairs. Scott skidded past the room in his socks and he slipped and fell, quickly recovering himself from the embarrassment.  


“Stiles,” he said, picking himself up, “what the hell was that?”  


Stiles threw his hands up in defense. “You weren’t in the room!”  


“Am I just supposed to tell you when I’m entering and leaving a room?”  


Stiles paused. “Yes! I could’ve been attacked by a serious monster.” Of course, he didn’t really believe that, but ever since the Wild Hunt, he was pretty much scared of ever being alone.  


Scott rolled his eyes. “You could’ve fended off anything that came through that door.”  


“Except for your mom when she comes in swinging a baseball bat,” he says.  


“Okay, that’s totally true. Like… really, really true.” Scott settled back down in his computer chair and looked at the tv screen. “Dude, it’s like… almost three in the morning. I know I have werewolf powers and all that, but I am seriously about to pass out.”  


Stiles nodded in agreement. “I’m hopping on the sleep train. Snooze, snooze, am I right?”  


Scott stared at him. “Don’t ever say that in my presence again.”  


“Aw, fun-sucker.”  


They both got into their preferred areas of sleeping. Scott in his bed, and Stiles, a very poofy pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor. There were at least six blankets including a feather comforter to support him. It felt like a cloud. Stiles tucked his pillow under his head and said goodnight to Scott. As soon as the lights were out, Stiles fell into a deep, lucid trance.  


He dreamt about Derek. Derek stood in the middle of a room Stiles didn’t recognize. Derek turned his head slightly and smiled at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white pants. He was so beautiful, almost like an angel. His dark hair was so smooth. His face was perfect, blemish-free. His eyes, like emeralds.  


All of the sudden, Derek started spitting blood. He looked down, and there was a spot on his chest that was pumping blood.  


Stiles tried to call out to him, but his voice wouldn’t surface. He tried to scream. Nothing.  


Derek dropped to his knees, his white pants now stained red. “Stiles, go.”  


“No,” he finally said. “Derek!” He ran over to him and held him in his arms. Derek was dying. He had watched Derek die so many times in real life that it didn’t even seem like a dream. “Derek, don’t leave me,” he cried. “Stay with me.”  


Blood dribbled down his chin and he smiled slightly. “Don’t cry.”  


Tears rolled down Stiles’ cheeks. They were so warm. He watched the life fade from Derek’s eyes. “Derek, I love you.” He felt the screams bubble up like they used to.  


He woke up in a tremor. His body was trembling, and he was on the floor. Sweat covered his forehead. He sighed. Just a dream. He looked at the clock and it read 9:15. Scott was still asleep, so Stiles decided to grab his phone and walk outside. He had two missed calls.  


Stiles quickly called the number back and waited for it to ring. It rang five times before someone picked up.  


“Hello?” the velvety voice he recognized spoke.  


“Derek?” Stiles sighed, happy to hear his voice despite the dream he had last night.  


“Hey. I made it here about two hours ago,” Derek said, yawning.  


Stiles’s heart slowed to a small thud in his chest. The sweet voice was back. The one that filled his dreams with happiness. “How are you?” He asked.  


“I'm fine, but I wouldn't mind sleeping.”  


Yes. Derek had just driven for almost twelve hours. “Why didn't you just go to sleep once you got there?”  


He could feel Derek hesitate through the phone. “I told you I'd let you know when I made it.”  


“You could've sent it through a text message.”  


Derek hummed. “Yeah, I guess I could've.” There was a pause. “I guess I just wanted to hear your voice.”  


Stiles felt the blood rise to his face. “Oh?” He laughed, quietly. “When are you coming back?”  


Silence. He waited about ten seconds. “A week.”  


His heart fluttered. “That's not too long. I can't wait to see you.”  


“Me either.” Derek's voice got softer. “I'll see you…”  


Click.  


Derek fell asleep.  


Stiles smiled to himself, and tried to cover it with his hand as he went back inside.  


Scott was awake by the time Stiles had made it upstairs. He was sitting on his bed, hair standing straight up in the back. His eyes were puffy. “Dude. What the hell?”  


Stiles flushed. “What?”  


“Don't 'what’ me. You know exactly what what.”  


“What?”  


“...What?” Scott lowered his eyelids and squinted. “I could hear your heart all the way up here. It woke me up. Either you just talked to your mystery woman or you had a heart attack. Which,” he went on, “it looks like you're still alive, so, my best guess is that you were talking to a girl, Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”  


At that remark, Stiles tried to suppress a laugh, but instead burst out laughing. “You think I'm talking to another girl? What other girls are there besides Lydia and Malia that have ever put up with my shit?”  


Scott laughed, too. “I don't know, but I'm gonna find out who she is.” Stiles took a seat in his computer chair. “Is she hot?”  


Stiles snorted.  


“Come on, dude. I'm genuinely interested!”  


“Okay, fine. Yes, she's hot. Now, will you leave me alone?” He hid his face from showing his smile.  


“No, no,” Scott said, stretching. “What color hair does she have? I want to imagine her beauty.”  


It was so hard for Stiles to keep a straight face. There was no way Scott could know that he was talking to Derek. Why was it such a big deal anyways? They weren't even a couple. They just had sex. Really, really good sex. Maybe one day, they'd do it again…  


“Stiles, her hair?”  


“Oh,” he snapped, his daydream vanishing. “Dark brown. Yeah. Her eyes are so green it's like I'm looking at a tropical forest,” he described Derek’s features. “She’s got these nice pink lips. And her smile…” he trailed off thinking about the first time he'd ever seen Derek smile. It was so charming. The day he'd picked Erica up from school, and he'd flashed that taunting grin at Scott and him. That was the day Stiles knew he hated Derek. But thinking back on it, it was different, now. There was nothing that Stiles wouldn't do just to see him smile again.  


“Wow,” Scott sighed. “She sounds beautiful. I can't wait to meet her. Although I never thought you'd be into dark brown hair.”  


Stiles shrugged. “Maybe I've changed.”  


“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't do this HTML shit to save my life. There's got to be another way... My need for order is not satisfied and I can't do this anymore. :^)


	3. Thoughts in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of ease calls for a relaxing shower. His dirty thoughts led to a bit of excitement, and an unexpected, uninvited guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds a change in point of view. It changes to first person in Stiles' point of view.

(CHANGE IN POV - STILES STILINSKI) 

The week droned on with more packing for school. 

More family dinners, more crying, more hugging, more going-away presents. Everything was going by so fast. I have my dorm picked out already, and got the information for his classes. Calculus 102, Statistics 101 , Intro to Business Management. That was only for the first semester. Everything else would be during the spring which was only one class. 

Since all of the dual enrollment classes other the years have helped push me father, I’ve got my basic classes out of the way. It was exciting, I guessed. 

My room was not empty, but it felt empty. My posters, my pictures, some of my clothes. More like my winter stash. I still had two months until I moved in, but who could be too prepared? Going to a university a little ways away from Beacon Hills, closer to Mexico, was a bit of a stretch, but it was going to be fun. Or at least I hope it will be. I will only do one year for my associates degree in business. Only one year because I already have my minor classes out of the way. No, it wasn’t my idea to go to college, it was my dad’s. 

He wanted me to think a little bit before I jumped into the Beacon Hills Department of Justice. I would be my dad’s deputy. Deputy Stilinski. I was so excited. It had always been my dream to become a detective of some form, but now that high school is over, I can finally pursue my dreams. Except for my father being way too overprotective about me joining the force with him. He doesn’t want me jumping in at the high point and then deciding I don’t want to do it anymore. Ha, what does he know? This is the only thing I have ever dreamed about doing. 

Having a family came second to all of this. Sure, I dreamt of having a family one day, but not soon. There isn’t even anyone that I’m remotely in love with anymore. Well… Besides Derek. But he’s out of the question. Derek isn’t in love with me, and he never will be. It was just one time. It’ll probably never happen. Ever. I remembered that he was supposed to be moving back up to Beacon Hills in a few days. More like tomorrow. 

I started to sweat. 

I gathered clothes from my drawer. I picked out some nice pajama pants and a plain t-shirt and headed for the shower. Dad was gone for the day - out on patrol. He won’t be back until later tonight. He also said something about going to the hospital to see Melissa, who worked third shift, and that he was going to buy her dinner. 

I turned the water on, and it felt hot against my hand. Perfect. I let the shower head run while I stripped out of my boxer shorts, and ruffled my hair up a little bit from the gel. I took off my watch and laid it on the counter. What a neat tanline! 

I tested the water and stepped in. Immediately, my body relaxed, feeling the hot water run down my back, cleansing me of the average grossness of every day. I ran my hands through my wet hair and then grabbed my shampoo. 

Lathering my hair was soothing. The musky-scented soap filled the stuffy bathroom. Gosh, I loved the smell. My body filled with the natural sensation I got from showering. It anticipated what was going to happen next. My heart thumped excitedly. I rinsed the shampoo out, watching it go over my shoulders and down my pale, dotted legs. 

I turned around in the shower and let the water hit my face before I reached down and grabbed my semi-hard penis. My head bent down to stare at my hand. I jerked slowly, focusing on the tip of it at first, getting it hard. 

My mind wandered until it focused on the one thing I wanted more than anything. 

“Derek,” I whispered, jerking a little faster now. I remembered what it felt like, having him inside of me. My first time. With a man. And it was with Derek. I sighed, falling deeply into the sensation. My body felt numb. The water burned my back, but I didn't care. 

My breathing became ragged. I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him again, to feel his warm lips against mine, to have his stubble rub my face as he went down to kiss my neck, to feel his tongue trace my jaw and make its way into my mouth. 

I threw my head back in ecstasy. The thought of Derek flipping me over and fingering me. “Oh, my god…” I gasped. I wished he was in me at that moment. 

My fingers on my other hand fumbled for my ass. I wanted to feel him. My fingers slowly entered, feeling the warmth surround them. I moaned. I needed him. 

“Derek,” I moaned again. I bit my lip, my fingers not doing the job, I pulled them out. I was fixing to cum anyways. I thought of finishing all over my bed sheets. I thought of Derek finishing inside of me. 

In that moment, my abdomen tightened, and I shot my load into the water below me. My teeth wrapped around my bottom lip and I suppressed a moan. I gasped and started to pump whatever was left of it out. I wiped the tip with my thumb and stood in silence for a minute or two, letting my heart calm down. 

I then continued with my shower routine and washed my body. I turned the shower off and opened the curtains. There were no towels. 

“Aw, shit,” I groaned. There were probably some in the dirty hamper in my room. 

I stepped out, cautiously, my body dripping. The door handle was slick with moisture. The whole room was clouded with steam from the shower. I opened the door, instantly feeling the cool air from my room. 

In that moment, my heart screamed. No, wait. That was just me. There he was. On my bed. Sitting. Staring. Watching. Listening. Holding a towel. 

“What the actual _fuck_ , Derek Hale?” I screamed at him, hiding behind the door. My face was red hot. “You don't just walk into someone's home unannounced,” I hissed. 

He stared at me, his eyes very careful. He waggled the towel at me, a dirty smile playing across his lips. “I thought you needed this.” 

“Wha-” I started, too embarrassed to even comprehend what I was saying. “What the heck?!” I hid behind the door, trying to hide my face. I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom and never come out, but I was getting cold. “How long have you been sitting here?” There, that sounded appropriate. 

“Not long,” he said, raising his eyebrows at my shaking voice. “I came in a few minutes ago. Your jeep was here, and I noticed you weren't in the living room. So I came up here to see if you were in your room. And I heard the water running. So I grabbed a towel from your dad's bathroom thinking, 'maybe he needs it’.” He stared, intensely. “Then I heard my name.” 

I blushed deep red. 

“I heard you saying my name. It caught my attention. So I sat.” He gestured to the messy bed. 

“Can I have that towel?” I asked, my voice a whisper. 

Derek stood, taking his time walking to the door. “I'm not sure I want to give it to you.” He hid it behind his back. “Why are you hiding?” 

My heart jumped. “I'm naked. I just got out of the shower,” I said, slinking back. 

“So?” Derek smiled. “I've been thinking about the other night.” He pushed the door back, exposing more and more of my body. My heart was in my throat. “I remember you saying that you masturbated to me in the shower… and I was wondering if that's what you were doing just now.” 

“I…” I stammered, “was.” 

Derek reached for my hand, and I let him take it, drawing me closer to his body. My naked, wet self pressed against him. 

“Here,” he said, wrapping the towel around me. 

“Thanks.” I shivered, looking up into his dark eyes. The heat radiating off of him was immense. I pressed myself deeper into the warmth. 

Derek hummed at the gesture and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead. “I missed you, Stiles.” 

“I missed you, too,” I sighed, resting my shaggy hair onto his chest, breathing in his earthy scent. 

“Stiles, I really have been thinking about the other night.” 

“Oh?” 

He let out a long sigh. “I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I… have everything I need, everything I want.” He paused. “Well, almost everything.” He laughed quietly into my hair. “This feels right.” 

I smiled to myself. It did feel right. I hadn't felt this way before. My whole body felt right with him. Him close to me felt almost… perfect. “So, what's your point?” The towel snugged closer to me. Derek’s hand rubbed my back. 

“The point is,” he said, a little more nervous-sounding, “I want someone to come home to. Someone to take care of. Someone I can call mine.” 

My mouth opened, but Derek stopped me. 

“Hold on, let me finish. I don't want you to feel obligated to fulfill my desires. Just a week ago, I didn't even know who I was, but I do right now.” He pulled away from me, wrapping the towel around the rest of my body. “I want this.” He looked in my eyes. “I want you. You are the only person who has made me feel comfortable. To me, you're home. 

“You are the only thing that has been on my mind, Stiles, all week. My heart doesn't feel right without you near me. Whenever I kissed you, I knew that that was the kiss I wanted to feel every time.” He ran his hand up my shoulder to touch my chin. “So, if you're willing, I'd like to give us a try.” 

I was stunned. I had no clue what to do. I wanted to be with Derek. I wanted to be his, but this agonizing fear overwhelmed me. “What about… everyone else?” I whispered. My eyes were locked onto his. 

He looked back at me. “I don't care what anyone says about us. They've never judged you nor I in that way before.” 

“No.” I shook my head. “Not that. I meant, what about my father? What will he say? He's got so many plans for me. College, and I'll be gone-” 

“You'll visit. You don't have to rush into anything,” he reassured. “I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking you to try. For me.” Derek leaned in. He was inches away from my face. 

My eyes wandered around his face, his lips, his eyes. “Derek, I want you. More than anything I've ever wanted before. I want to try.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting the towel fall on its own. 

Derek lit up like a candle, and he smiled. He kissed me, letting his hand fall to my bare waist, pulling me in. The kiss got hotter and hotter. His tongue intruded my mouth, hot and sweet. His fingers gripped my hips. 

My hands were suddenly in his hair, tugging and pulling, trying to soak him all in. 

Derek’s hands tightened and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt him walk over to the bed, laying me down, kissing on top of me. 

I was already embarrassingly hard. It didn't help that Derek was, too. I guess I was a little more appetizing than I had anticipated. I slid my fingers up his shirt and grabbed his hips. I wanted him now. I no longer had to pretend. He was here. 

Derek bit my lip and dragged down toward my stomach. He kissed generously everywhere. His mouth was hot against my cold skin. He kept going lower until he stopped at my dick. His hands grabbed my thighs, hard. As soon as I'd hoped, he wrapped one strong hand around my cock and began to jerk it off. I relished the feeling and let my back arch. I moaned softly. 

Just then, Derek bent down and took it into his mouth, sucking on it. My mouth opened involuntarily, gasping. My hands flew to his head, fingers grasping his hair. 

Derek’s mouth looked perfect. It bobbed up and down my lean cock. “Mmm,” I moaned again. “Derek…” 

He stopped, popping it out of his mouth and staring at me. He stood up and started ripping his clothes off. In five seconds, he was naked. And his body was glorious. It looked like he was carved by gods. Not a flaw on it. He crawled on the bed and started kissing me again. He rubbed against my body, grabbing both of our cocks. He started rubbing them together. 

And oh, God, did it feel good. 

“Stiles, open your mouth,” he demanded. 

I did as I was told. He put two fingers into my mouth and I sucked on them. I licked in between them and softened them up. They tasted like he smelled. I gave one more lick before he pulled them out and put two in my ass. 

I yelled at the intrusion. Derek’s hands worked smoothly, never hurting me. He kept going, putting one more in, opening me up. I rocked back onto his hand, pushing them deeper. “Fuck me, Derek,” I breathed. 

Instead of flipping me over, Derek lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist. He positioned his massive cock up with my ass, and gently eased it in. 

My moan grew louder. It was so thick. My head laid back on my pillow. I gripped the sheets. Derek pushed in farther. He started to get faster and faster. I was suddenly filled with heat. My whole body felt like it was buzzing. 

Derek grunted, lifting my legs up higher, literally fucking me. 

I almost screamed with pleasure. “Derek!” 

He stopped for a second and pulled out. “Stiles, turn over.” 

Yes. I turned over, taunting him with a little butt shake. 

He growled and forcefully put it back in, not being careful this time. I felt his hands grip my ass cheeks hard. He was going fast. Really fast. So fast that I felt like I was gonna cum without being touched. Then, he pushed my head down, lifting my ass higher. 

Suddenly, my whole body shuddered. “Oh, God, Derek!” That was it. That was my prostate. I came, hard, on the bed spread. My hand flew to jerk off, irresistible pleasure pulsing through my veins. “Fuck,” I said, breathless. 

Derek started shaking. I felt the familiar warmth spread through me. I bit my lip as he shot his load in me. He groaned and leaned over to bite my shoulder. Without fangs, ow, Derek! 

“Hey, stop that!” I yelled at him, his eyes turning blue. 

He immediately apologized and slipped out, rolling to the side of me. He was just as breathless as I was. My butt hurt. Again. Last time, I had trouble hiding my limp. I couldn't imagine what it would do to me now. “Werewolf instincts, sorry. That's how werewolves mate.” He looked disgruntled. “I've never impulsively done that before.” 

“Huh.” I let our legs intertwine and I laid halfway on top of him, giving him a sweet kiss. 

He stroked my back. “Did you enjoy that?” 

“Yes,” I hummed. “The best.” I snuggled close to him and buried my face in his scraggly chest. “What time is it?” 

“About 8 o’clock,” Derek sighed, relaxing into the bed. “What time does your father come home?” 

“Usually ten. He won't be here yet, though. He's going to visit Melissa,” I answered. “Does…” I hesitated. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” 

Derek laughed. “Boyfriend? That sounds odd. How about… lover?” 

“Or like they say in Star Trek, 'friend’,” I said, off the top of my head. Damn my impulsiveness. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” I shook my head. “Lover, boyfriend. Either one. I just want to know how I'm going to announce it. Like, 'hey, this is my boyfriend Derek,’ or 'this is my lover’.” 

“You're right,” Derek groaned. “Boyfriend does sound better. It just feels weird. I'm too old to have a boyfriend.” 

I cackled. “Ha! Too old! How old are you really, Derek?” 

“Well, as of April, I am 25 years old,” he sounded distant. 

I traced his abs with my fingers. “That's… not too old, Derek. That's perfect.” 

Derek looked at me, smiling. “This will be interesting.” He pulled me closer and kissed me. This time, it wasn't sexual. It was soft and kind. The kind you would have at a wedding. So romantic and sweet. 

I felt a huge yawn coming. Sleep was not far behind. “Derek, we should get dressed. I don't want my dad coming home and checking up on me and then finding us naked.” 

Derek slipped off the bed, telling me to stay. He walked over and picked his clothes from the floor. I couldn't help but staring at him. All those muscles working at the same time. He was just like the perfect specimen. He then walked back into the bathroom and gathered my pajamas. 

I thanked him and proceeded to put on my clothes. Derek did the same. We bundled up under my blankets on my bed and I found my way back into the crook of his arm. My eyelids were closing involuntarily. “Derek…?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think I love you.” 

He was quiet. So quiet. Everything was quiet. So quiet that all I heard was a quiet humming. No, that was coming from Derek. He was humming. I slipped into a deep, deep sleep. 

I didn't dream that night either.


End file.
